


I Might Be A Fan

by Itsquiettime



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps, Septibangiplier, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Band, Cute, Fluff, M/M, sick cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequal to I'm Not A Fan)   There was nowhere else Mark would rather be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Be A Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to I’m Not A Fan (because you guys liked it so much) I know it’s not what you guys were expected, but I had the opportunity to write something I’ve been dying to do, so I took the opportunity. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Mark propped his feet up on the table in front of him, whipping his coat off and throwing it on the floor.  He was normally the one to keep the other two in check about their mess, but Mark simply did not have the energy.

Jack and Dan had been in rehearsals all day.  They were to perform at the gaming awards the next day and though Dan didn't feel all that well, he wanted to be at his best.  Jack and Mark complained, arguing that he could make himself even more ill, but he ignored them and dragged Jack out of their apartment early that morning.

Mark would have gone to watch, but he himself had to actually host the awards.  He and his co-host had stood on stage the entire day rehearsing a script and making sure everything would run smoothly.  

Mark really _really_ didn't want to fuck anything up.

He heard his door click open and voices wafted into his home.  He turned his head to see Jack dragging an exhausted looking Dan through the door and scowling.  

"I told you.  I _told_ you to rest today so you could be at the top of your game, but no.  No one listens to the small one."

Mark hopped off the couch and made his way over to the two.

Dan looked rough.  He was a bit pale, his eyes were foggy, and he was practically hanging off of Jack.  "Oh my God.  Are you alright?"

"No." Jack snapped at the same time that Dan mumbled a tired "M'fine."

Mark rolled his eyes and moved to Dan's other side to help Jack lift him. "Come on, buddy.  Let's get you to bed.  I have him, Jack.  Will you please go make him some soup and bring up some water?"

Jack, face still in a frown, nodded and pushed Dan more onto Mark before scurrying into the kitchen.  

Mark listened to the bang and clash of pots and pans while he practically carried his boyfriend upstairs.   He kicked the bedroom door open and slung Dan onto the huge bed.  

He rested his hands on his knees and panted for a second. It turns out hauling someone much taller than him around was no small task, he wondered how the hell Jack managed to get him all the way home.

Straightening after his break, Mark went about pulling Dan's shoes off, tying his hair back, and wrapping him in a blanket.  He then plopped down on the bed and began to rub Dan's arm to comfort him into sleep.

Jack strolled in with a bowl of soup and a bottle of water a few minutes later.  "Ah, is our little sickly burrito asleep?"

"Barely.  I still think he should eat some soup, then we'll let him sleep."

After Dan slowly ate all of his soup, he slipped back into bed, allowing Jack and Mark to curl around him.  

Mark looked at Jack over his sleeping fuzzball's shoulder.  The next day would be a long one.

Mark had to leave early to get to the final rehearsal on time, so he simply kissed the two sleeping men in his bed on the forehead before heading out as opposed to waking them up. 

He was so busy the entire day that he didn't get to see Jack or Dan until right before the show started.

Jack looked tired, like he hadn't slept much, Dan must have given him whatever sickness he had.  He had bags under his eyes and his shoulders slumped while Dan was looking slightly better yet still a bit pale.

Mark placed a hand on each of their cheeks and smiled encouragingly.  He was so worried but he knew how determined they both were to stick this out.

He was so proud of them.

After his co-host tugged at his sleeve, he nodded, pecked both of the men before him on the lips, and followed her on stage to greet a cheering crowd.

Mark couldn't be prouder.  The show had gone very well, there were a few hiccups occasionally, but it had been fun and amazing.  

Dan and Jack had performed beautifully, and Mark was amazed that not a fraction of their sickness showed in their faces.

After the show was over, he walked backstage to be greeted by two smiling, yet tired, boyfriends.

"You know you guys could have gone home, you didn't have to stay."

"Yeah, I know, but how could we cuddle correctly without our number one fan?"

Mark blushed and rolled his eyes, fond memories resurfacing of the first time they met.  

It was hard to believe that it had been two and a half years since that first coffee date.  They had come so far.

Mark was almost overcome with emotion and he almost wanted to cry, but he kept himself in check.  "I guess you can't."

Jack whined and walked over to lean on Mark.  "Dan got me sick and I wanna go home and sleep if off if you don't mind."

"You're so impatient, Jack," Dan said as he walked over to lean on Mark's other side.

There was nowhere else Mark would rather be.


End file.
